Falcon Knight
A Falcon Knight (or Falcoknight) is a promoted Pegasus Knight, they can use lances and swords, though in Seisen no Keifu they could use staves as well and in Kakusei they use staves instead of swords. After upgrading from the Pegasus Knight, The Falcon Knight receives slight boosts to their defense and constitution, but these stats can still be considered below average in comparison to other character classes. Their ability to use swords boosts combat efficiency in the sense that (in weapon triangle Fire Emblem titles) they have no real weapon weakness. They are rarely seen as bosses. Combat Overall, these characters will still fight and support their allies in the same way they did in their Pegasus Knight forms. Arrows should be feared, but the ability to close in on archers from a long distance can easily be utilized to deal with ranged units. Falcon Knights are a bit more resistant to magic, but avoiding mages is still recommended. If you can use other characters to remove any archers or mages, it wouldn't be a bad idea to do so before sending in Pegasus Knights. In WiFi battles, Falcon Knights are used occasionally. Falcon Knights are seen as the opposite to Dracoknights, in that they can be killed one-on-one by Swordmasters, but can survive Berserkers. Much the same tactics are used with Falcon Knights as are used with Dracoknights. Use of the Iote's Shield and scouting provide the main role of these units. Falcon Knights are usually considered inferior choices to Dracoknights, since they can be killed one-on-one by more classes it is much harder to preemptively kill units which can best a Falcon Knight. Promotions Falcon Knights, being the promoted versions of Pegasus Knights, can not be upgraded any further than they already are, except in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where they can be promoted into Seraph Knights. Uniform The uniform of a Falcon Knight varies as sometimes it looks unchanged (like in Juno's artwork), but the most notable change is that Falcon Knights get pants/leggings underneath their tunic and the tunic gets longer to knee-length though it has slits on either side up to their hips (such as in Tanith's artwork). They retain the the belt around their waist they had as a Pegasus Knight and sometimes have a sheath attached to it to carry their swords in, and may receive a headband. The boots are mostly at knee height. The armor is still shoulder plates and and a breast plate. Maximum Stats GBA Series *HP: 60 *Str: 23 *Skill: 25 *Speed: 28 *Luck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 26 Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 26 *Sword: A, Lance: A Notable Falcon Knights Seisen no Keifu *Mahnya - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesia and the older sister of Ferry. *Deet'var - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesia and the mother of Misha. *Pamela - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesia. *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg - Three Silesian knights loyal to Ishtar. *The promotion for Ferry, her daughter Phee, and Phee's expy/replacement Femina Fūin no Tsurugi *Juno - Older sister of Thany and Thite as well as wife to Zelots. *Sigune - Ilian flightleader who sided with Bern. Rekka no Ken *Promotion for: Fiora, Farina and Florina. The Sacred Stones *Syrene - Commander of the Frelian army's 3rd battalion and older sister of Vanessa *Promotion for: Vanessa and Tana. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Tanith - Deputy commander of Begnion's Holy Guard. *Sigrun - Commander of the Holy Guard and guard to Sanaki. *Marcia - Member of the Crimean Royal Knights and former member of the Holy Guard. *Catalena - Knight belonging to the Disciples of Order. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, it is possible for a Pegasus Knight to promote into a Falcon Knight with an Elysian Whip. However, the Elysian Whip is sold only in the Armory accessible via Wi-Fi Connection. Otherwise, the Pegasus Knights will promote to Dracoknight if they use a Master Seal. *In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Falcon Knights seem to possess a predecessor to the skill Slayer as they do triple damage to monster type enemies. *In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Kakusei, Falcon Knights can heal using staves. Elincia's unique class, which use swords and staves, may be a reference to this. * In Fire Emblem: Kakusei Falcon Knights are the only class with two weapons (lances and staves) to have a weapon specialist skill (Lance Expert). Gallery File:Shiida_attacks_Medius_-FE12-.png|Shiida as a Falcon Knight, attacking Medeus in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Falcon f.gif|Falcon Knight concept art Also See *Pegasus Knight *Seraph Knight Category:Classes